YuGiOh: Illusion of Time
by Cyana-Goddess-of-Witchcraft
Summary: He has a Headband. He has a mission. OMG his weapon's a PURPLE FLUTE! Join Yugi and the gang as they search for the Millenium Items in one of the oldest games around: Illusions of Time. Other chapters coming soon
1. Chapter 1

_/Where am I? What is this place/_

When the world is engulfed in darkness, you could assume one of three things.

One being that there has been a black out, rendering all lamp posts, interior lighting and little children's' nightlights completely useless.  
Another possibility could be that a solar eclipse as decided to take place and block out the sun for a short period of time, while spectators 'Ooh…'ed and 'Aaah…'ed at this natural phenomenon.  
The third – and much more frightening possibility- could be that you're a Hikari who has been trapped within the boundaries of the dreaded '_Shadow Realm'_; where neither sun nor nightlight could comfort you.  
All of these are valid possibilities and all could be the cause for this blackened scene.

But this time, it was not the Shadow Realm that held Yugi in its grasp. It was something else entirely.

"Hello?" The teen's words echoed into the deep abyss.

"My name is Will." Yugi jumped when he heard the voice. He spun round to see a strange boy with short, blonde hair held back by a red head band. He wore a bizarre blue tunic and held what looked like a small mauve flute in his hands.  
"Err… Will?" Yugi queried "Do you happen to know where we are?"  
The boy's face was bereft of expression.  
"A year has past since I went to the Tower of Babel with my father."  
Yugi blinked; perhaps the boy hadn't heard him.  
"Okaaay…are we in the Tower of Babel then?"  
Again, the boy ignored our spiky-haired friend and continued with his soliloquy.  
"My father and his party met with disaster. Somehow, I made it back to South Cape…"  
/_/How rude…/_ he thought, oblivious to the irony. "Excuse me? But is this the Tower of Babel or South Cape?"  
"…I still can't believe my father is gone. I'll never believe it…" A sudden look of determination spread across his face. "When I grow up, I'll be an explorer and see the world. Somewhere I will meet my father…" Will turned to face Yugi, finally acknowledging his presence. "How you got to South Cape, I don't know." The teen seemed to look Yugi up and down and shook his head.  
"You know, the headband really doesn't suit you. Oh, and good luck by the way. You're gonna need it."  
"Good luck? Hey wait a sec--!" But it was too late.

The Darkness consumed them both.

* * *

CGoW: WOOOT! My first Fan Fiction chapter is up! happy dance Oh, and don't get me wrong, this is meant to be a Comedy, this just wasn't one of the more humorous scenes sweat drops 

Kimmie: It's about time you got this up Hikari! Buuut…

CGoW: …But?

Kimmie: -cough- Aren't you forgetting something? points to the top of the page

CGoW: -le sigh- Oh yeah…the Disclaimer… isn't it obvious that I don't own this stuff anyway?

Kimmie: -shrugs- Hey, don't look at me, It's not like I bothered making the rules here…

CGoW:-groan- Ok: DISCLAIMER: I don't own YuGiOh or Illusion of Time. I have wished upon many a star and many a wishing bone, but alas, they are not mine… Anyway, I'll start working on the next chapter as soon as I can!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The almighty rights of ownership for both YuGiOh and Illusion of Time……… aren't mine. Probably never will be…unless Operation Time Machine is successful…

* * *

_**DONG!**_

When Yugi awoke again he found himself standing in the middle of a strange classroom- or at least he assumed it was a classroom. It had desks, chairs, books, a teacher and other students, as you would normally have expected in a classroom. But the room was very small, the books old and dusty and with his semi-bald head and dull grey robes the teacher looked more like a humble monk.

_**DONG!**_

Yugi was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of a bell drawing the lesson to a close.

"That's all for today's lesson class." The robed man announced. "Remember; demons have appeared outside of town and if you intend to go very far, you must go with a parent."  
"…_Demons?_" a familiar voice gulped.  
It was only now that Yugi realized who his fellow classmates were, he smiled.

The boy next to him was none other than Joey Wheeler, garbed in a strange green outfit and looking around bewildered at the strange new scene. To his right was Ryou Bakura – he was the one who'd gulped.  
"Oh duuude! Why'd I have to get purple?"  
This was the forth boy, Tristan, who (unfortunately) really was dressed entirely in purple…bright purple at that. He shot the others a death glare as they cracked up laughing, then folded his arms.  
"Well, at least I don't have some stupid band messing up my 'do." He remarked with a snicker.  
"Band?" Yugi asked, looking around and finding no such hair disaster… "OH MY GOD!" he did, however, manage to find a mirror. Blue tunic, Red headband, purple flute in his pocket, it all looked eerily familiar.  
"Will..."  
"Will? Who's Will?" the albino asked as the teacher wandered off.  
"Some guy I was talking to just before waking up here. He wished me luck for some reason."  
"Wait a minute." Joey this time. "Did everyone talk to some dude before wakin' up here?" A smug grin formed on his face when the others nodded. "Well den, isn't it obvious? Dis has gotta be some sort of alternate reality and we're stuck playin' dere parts."

Out of nowhere, the screeching sound of nails against a blackboard filled the room; the boys winced and covered their ears.

**"JOSEPH WHEELER!"** The boy gulped. **"YOU'VE GOT SOME 'SPLA-A-ANING TO DO!"**

There was a flash of white light and two almost identical looking girls appeared in the middle of the classroom; one had glasses, grey eyes and folded arms, the other was bereft of frames, had bright green eyes and an evil smirk edging her lips. Both were brunettes.  
"Who da heck are you two?"  
"Never you mind." The smirking one snapped. The one with glasses had snuck around behind the boy and yanked a rolled up tube of paper 100 pages thick.  
"Joey! Where did you get this from?"  
"Gaah! Don' look at me! That guy Lance gave it to me! He said it would make things easier."  
Four-eyes groaned. Smirk-face scowled.  
"How much of it have you read?"  
"Only the first page, I swear!"  
"Wow, the boy can read. I'm shocked." Smirk-face quipped, her smirk returning.  
"Hey!" he barked back.  
Four-eyes sighed. "I knew I shouldn't have told him about the script…"  
"You told Green-boy about the script?" Smirk-face asked, smacking the other girl in the face with said script.  
"Oi! Don't hit me with my own script!"

-Cat fight ensues-

The four boys looked on from a safe distance as the girls wrestled one another for this 'script' of theirs.  
"…Shouldn't someone remind them that people are reading this?" Ryou asked Yugi, both boys cringing as Smirk-face lost a tooth.  
Both girls froze mid-fight and sweat-dropped.  
"Oops…"  
"Forgot about that…"  
A quick flash of light and the girls were standing again, Smirk-face's tooth back in place and the crack in Four-eyes' glasses mended.  
"Anywho, I'm going to have to find a better hiding place for this script 'o mine."  
"But what about..." Smirk-face said, pointing to the boys.  
"Meh, I can't be bothered to wipe their memories. Let's just go." She clicked her fingers and the two disappeared, leaving the boys standing in silence.

"… Okaaay… that was just weird…" Tristan murmured with a confused frown. "Well, who's up for some exploring?"  
With a grin Joey ran off. "On-your-marks-get-set-GO!"  
"No fair!" Tristan yelled, bolting after the blonde. The two remaining boys sweat-dropped.  
"We should probably go and make sure they don't do something stupid."  
Yugi chuckled. "Yeah…you're probably-"

_**DONG!**_

"…Yugi?"  
"Why's that bell still going off? Class finished a while ago."  
Ryou raised an eye brow. "I don't hear anything."

_**DONG!**_

"How can you not hear that? It just did it again!"  
"Yugi, I'm not hearing any bells." The albino insisted.  
Yugi frowned. "Well I certainly do. You go catch up with the others; I'm going to check this out."  
Ryou shrugged and walked off. "Suit yourself."

_**DONG!**_

"How can he not here that…?" he muttered to himself, deciding to try one of the other doors in the room - this one leading the way up a flight of stairs…

* * *

CGoW: -rubbing sore cheek- Ooow…did you really have to slap the script at my face? 

Kimmie: Did you really have to punch my tooth out of my mouth?

CGoW: Yes! Do you have any idea how much these glasses cost me? –le sigh- Ok, forget it. Let's just wrap this chapter up, shall we?

Kimmie: -shrugs- Whatever.

CGoW: Ok then… –to readers- R'n'R guys! Next chapter is on it's way.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Operation Time machine was a failure TT I still don't own YuGiOh or Illusions of Time… but I did get some nifty souvenirs …

* * *

When Yugi reached the top of the staircase he found himself on the roof of the school.  
South Cape was a small village that resembled an English city suburb, only smaller and the individual buildings weren't so tightly packed together. It was near the sea and seagulls covered the wooden docks far below. But, of course, out little spiky-haired friend here wasn't there just to look at the view. After all, he'd just found the source of that bizarre---

_**DONG!**_

--- bell sound.

"What on earth…?" he muttered when he saw the orb. A strange shimmering ball of liquid light was hovering a few feet above the roof, rippling with every bell sound it emitted. And him without a stick to poke it with – so he did the next best thing and prodded it with the flute he'd received with his costume.

In the blink of an eye, the orb opened up, revealing some sort of doorway. The room within was pitch black.

"Enter the Dark Space, Yugi Motou…" a female voice beckoned from within the darkness. Yugi frowned. /Why is it that so many people seem to know who I am/ he asked himself, taking a step into the Dark Space.

Inside was a room bereft of walls and a ceiling, only a few blue tiles provided Yugi with a place to stand. In the center of this blackened room was the stone statue of a woman - Yugi's eyes widened in violet shock when he recognized who she was.

"Ishizu?"

As if in response to her name, the statue of said Egyptian began to glow and shimmer, stars of red and blue began to shower down from the heavens above, the marble began to crack and flake away, revealing the pure light within. Yugi had to shield his eyes when the light became too bright to stand…

Now, when he looked again, the statue was gone. In its place, Ishizu sat on her pedestal and was reading a paper-back book. Yugi coughed, she glanced up quickly and pocketed the little book into her robe, giving the Hikari a warm smile of greeting.  
"Yugi, you're right on time."

He frowned, "Time for what?"  
Now it was Ishizu's turn to crease her brow in confusion. "You mean you don't know?"  
She slid off the edge of her pedestal and dusted some excess marble chips off her robe. Yugi looked at her blankly.  
"Err… know what?"  
"Well, I guess that answers that question." When she saw the boy's blank expression she gave a deep sigh and asked, "So, you have no idea that you're the chosen one?"  
"For the Millennium Items? Yeah, I _kinda_ already knew…" he didn't bother to finish his comment when he noticed the Egyptian woman shaking her head. "…no?"  
"I'm afraid not… incase you haven't noticed, the millennium puzzle is no longer hanging around your neck."  
Yugi looked down, only to find her statement to be justified.  
"Where is it? Where's Yami?" he pleaded with more than a hint of worry. Ishizu gave him a comforting smile.  
"The Pharaoh is fine; his character is not meant to come into the plot just yet."  
Yugi's eyebrow rose – yet again- when he looked at Ishizu. "Character? …Ok, I'm officially lost…"

Ishizu sweat dropped and took a second deep breath.  
"Well…you see… this is a place called South Cape."  
"Yeah… knew that…"  
"South Cape is a town in a game called Illusions of Time; it stopped being made when Nintendo brought out the 64 model, I believe."  
Yugi stared blankly. "Ok…that part I didn't know."  
"And we've all been assigned a character to play until each of us completes our respective roles in the game, that's why you're all dressed in those strange clothes." She concluded with a know-it-all grin.  
"So that's what those weird girls were on about…"  
"Weird girls?" she asked with a look of bewilderment.  
Yugi chuckled. "Yeah, Joey got his hands on this 'script' thingy and these two girls came by to take it off him, before he did, Joey'd been going on about this sort of thing."  
Ishizu sweat dropped again, holding up the paper-back book she'd been reading. "You mean this thing?" Yugi nodded. "Then you must mean Cyana and Kimmie, they're the ones writing this thing after all."  
"And they gave the script to you?" Yugi queried with a disappointed slump of the shoulders.  
"Yes, my character's duty is to aid you through your quest. The one with glasses gave me a copy of the script to help me out."  
"Can I see?" he asked with a sly grin, ill-fitted to he usually innocent features.  
"Sorry, not allowed to."  
"Awe _c'mon_… I'm gonna find out everything anyway, what harm could it do?"

Ishizu quickly pocketed the book. "You've been spending _waaay_ too much time with that Wheeler kid."  
"Was worth a shot." Yugi sighed, folding his arms. "Well, is there anything else you might be able to tell me before I go meet up with the others?"  
Ishizu smiled and stood back up on her pedestal, obviously preparing for something.  
"All I can tell you right now is to be on your guard. You teacher just now wasn't joking about there being monsters outside of town you know…"  
Yugi gulped, "And… how might I be able to… you know… fight them? Do I get my deck? A sword? A bow and arrows perhaps?" he asked, ever hopefully. His hope dwindled when she shook her head.  
"Well…you know that flute you got…?"  
"Oh you've GOT to be kidding me!"  
She shrugged and, in a flash of light, was a statue once more.

Yugi growled inwardly. "I'll see you around then…" he muttered rhetorically, stepping out of the Dark Space.

* * *

CGoW: Sorry for the long wait guys, I haven't been able to play the game for _aaaages._

Kimmie: Why don't you just call the tech and get the console fixed, like last time?

CGoW: Because mum won't let me -- Anyway, I remember most of it due to playing the game so much, and I can always play the French version on my brother's computer…

Kimmie: XD Like he'd ever let you in his room.

CGoW: ;; Good point. To readers Ok guys, you know the drill; R'n'R, tell me whatcha think !


End file.
